A user may interact, via a user interface, with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone). For instance, a user may interact with a user interface of a computing device to install, view, or delete an application stored at a memory of the computing device. In some instances, a user may use a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone) to communicate with other devices or systems. For instance, a user may interact with a user interface of the mobile device to transmit information (e.g., data generated by the mobile device or requests from the user for specific information) from the mobile device to a remote computing device. The mobile device may also receive information from a remote computing device (e.g., a network server) over a network.
In some examples, the mobile device may generate information regarding the location of the mobile device. This location information may be obtained by the mobile computing device using global positioning system (GPS) satellites or from triangulation using cellular network towers or other network access points, for example. The location information may be used to locate the mobile device in an interactive map or otherwise identify the location of the mobile device for one or more services of the mobile device used by the user.